


Little Boy Blue-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Cute Ethan Nestor, Femininity, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Protective Mark Fischbach, pastel, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Ethan is a femboy but nobody knows, he finally decides to dress how HE wants to when he goes to visit his 'friend' Mark.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Little Boy Blue-Crankiplier

Ethan stood in front of his mirror, admiring his reflection. He was wearing his favourite baby pink dress that hugged his torso perfectly and had frilly short sleeves and a short flowy skirt that was only just long enough to cover his perfectly rounded ass. The front had a white apron that could be found on a skimpy maid’s outfit and his legs were covered up to his thighs with bright white stockings with small baby pinks bows at the top. He looked at his faded blue hair and blue themed make-up that had small eyeliner stars on his cheeks like a baby blue galaxy.

He smiled happily as he admired the whole outfit along with the shoes he’d put to the side, a pair of matching pink converse high-tops with blue laces to match his hair. The boy looked himself up and down once more, a sad smile appearing on his face as he realised he had to leave the house soon, meaning he’d have to put “normal” clothes on. He hated that he couldn’t be himself outside of his own house but he was also too scared of what people would think, what they’d say. He was going to Mark’s house, what if Mark thought he was a freak and said he didn’t want to be his friend anymore, well they weren’t technically friends since friends didn’t cuddle and occasionally kiss but they’d also never made anything official. He frowned, maybe he should talk to Mark about that. He stared into the mirror as he slipped his shoes on and tied them. He sighed heavily as he stood up straight again, he really didn’t want to take his outfit off, he felt amazing in it, he felt pretty but sexy at the same time, he felt like himself. He looked at his phone, checking the time.

11:56 AM  
1 New Message From: Markimoo<3

Ethan smiled widely at the notification and typed in his password, opening it onto messages.

Markimoo<3: Hey Eth! You still coming round at 12:30?  
Ethan: Yeah, getting ready now, see ya soon  
Markimoo<3: See ya

Ethan looked back up to the mirror, his smile fading away again, suddenly his features were replaced by determination as he nodded to himself, not changing any of his clothes and heading downstairs, grabbing his keys and getting in his car, heading straight to Mark’s house.

The longer he was in the car, thinking about what he was actually doing, the more anxious he got, maybe he should go back, he still had time to change and only be a few minutes late, he thought. No, he was doing this. He looked into his rear-view mirror and saw his make-up, making him feel better about his appearance and the same determined look reappeared. He pressed his foot harder on the pedal, speeding up slightly until he got to Mark’s house. He pulled into the driveway, looking up at the huge house that suddenly seemed really intimidating, he gulped and closed his eyes, gripping the steering wheel and breathing deeply. ‘I can do this, I can do this, c’mon Ethan, it’s just Mark, he’ll be fine with it, but what if he-?’

He cut himself off before he could start questioning again, stepping out of the car and trying to find some confidence which he surprisingly did as he neared the door, knocking loudly and taking one last deep breath before the door swung open.

Mark was stunned, he must have looked the smaller boy up and down at least 6 times before a coherent thought even formed and even then it was pretty much just thoughts that weren’t exactly ‘safe for work’ and should not be said out loud. He wasn’t sure how to put into words ‘I’ve never seen anything this hot in my life and I want to rip it off you right now’ without sounding insane or creepy, or both.

Ethan stood, waiting for a reaction from Mark but all he got was a long stare, he was awaiting the impending onslaught of insults and names but when it didn’t come after multiple minutes of Mark just standing and staring, the nervousness and fear started to slip away, replaced by concern for his friend who seemed to have lost any ability to speak or move anything besides his eyes up and down Ethan’s body. The blue-haired boy was about to speak up when Mark’s eyes finally made their way to his face and something about the look Mark was giving him stopped his mouth from producing any words and he almost choked on his own spit.

Mark decided he should probably stop thinking about how insanely sexy Ethan looked and invite him in but when he looked to his face, he noticed the makeup he had on and Mark’s brain went haywire, he’d never seen anything like it, Ethan was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen and he wasn’t quite sure how to comprehend it. Everything about the boy was just stunning. The younger boy’s face flushed a light pink colour, contrasting with his light blue blush and pitch black eyeliner and Mark couldn’t stop his eyes lighting up at the sight.

“Mark…?” Ethan spoke up, fidgeting under the other man’s eyes. His voice was timid and nervous, almost scared and it brought Mark out of his trance, finally looking into Ethan’s eyes and he looked so unsure of himself, well Mark couldn’t have that when he looked so damn good.

“I- Uh…Sorry. I just-… You’re so fucking beautiful.” The comment caught both of them off-guard, causing Ethan’s blush to turn a dark crimson and spread all the way up to his ears and Mark was slightly stunned at himself for a second before he shook his head and chuckled, stepping aside to let Ethan in.

“Uh… th-thanks. Y-You don’t think I’m a f-freak?” Ethan stuttered, his voice weak and tears forming in his eyes as he stepped inside the house and didn’t look at Mark.

“A what?! Ethan, why would I ever think that, you’re literally the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, I-I don’t even know how to describe it, you look amazing! It’s like you’re everything at once, stunning, sexy, adorable, pretty, all at the same time. Sorry, I’m rambling but just-… wow Eth.” Mark exhaled sharply, admiring the smaller boy from behind now that he was turned away from him and fuck, he needed to look away from his ass or he was going to have a serious problem. Ethan sniffled and caught Mark’s attention. The latter reached out a hand, placing it on Ethan’s shoulder and slowly turning him around to see tear stains making streaks through his beautiful make-up as he cried softly.

“Ethan? What’s wrong? D-Did I say something?” He was worried now, he’d never meant to upset the precious boy, he was trying to be nice.

“N-No, I’m sorry, I just thought you’d think I’m w-weird and not want to be friends anymore b-but that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever s-said to me.” Ethan beamed, sniffling and wiping at his cheeks, smudging the remaining cosmetics on his skin. Mark smiled back, relieved, and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, hugging him around the waist tightly as Ethan’s arms wrapped around his neck. Mark rubbed soothing circles into Ethan’s back and kissed his soft blue hair, causing the boy to blush again. They pulled apart after a while but kept their arms around each other as they stared into each other’s eyes. Ethan giggled and Mark decided on the spot that that was his favourite sound in the entire world and he couldn’t help himself when he smiled wider than he ever has before and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly onto the blue-haired boy’s. It felt amazing and when Ethan kissed back, moving his lips against Mark’s in a deep, loving kiss, it got even better. Ethan finally didn’t have to worry about being himself because himself was more than enough for Mark and he loved every single part of him.


End file.
